Amigos por Siempre
by Yari Cullen Black
Summary: Ochenta años despues de Amanecer. La ultima de las amigas humanas de Bella ha muerto, haciendo que Bella se sienta fatal, Edward no puede consolarla, el unico que puede es su sol personal, su amigo enterno, Jacob. One Shot. Por el dia de la amistad


**Había tenido la idea rondándome por mucho tiempo y considerando que hoy también es el día de la AMISTAD, decidí publicarlo! En honor al mejor amigo que una chica puede tener. Jacob Black!  
**

**Espero que les guste. Les recomiendo que pongan la cancion "Umbrella" de Rihanna.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Amigos por Siempre.**

Edward suspiró pesadamente aunque en realidad no lo necesitara, después de tanto tiempo no había dejado las costumbres de su vida humana, el suspiraba porque tendría que hacer algo que no le gustaba, pero como con todas las cosas que se refieran a su amada esposa, el haría lo que fuera para que ella estuviera feliz y en estos momentos el sabia que la única persona que podría alegrar a Bella no era él sino Jacob Black… Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

─ Que sorpresa _suegro_ se habían tardado demasiado ─ Respondió sarcásticamente su _yerno_… _Suegro_, odiaba que le dijera así y el lo sabia. Pero desde hace mas de setenta años que Jacob se había casado con su hija.

─ Jacob, no llamo por lo que crees. Necesito que regresen ─ Dijo con la mandíbula apretada, Edward hace mucho que había superado la aversión hacia Jacob y había aceptado su amistad y extraña conexión que compartía con su esposa, también que Jacob y Reneesme eran una pareja adulta, solo que no podía evitar molestarse, pues ellos estaban en su segunda luna de miel.

─ Aja, perdiste la apuesta con Bella y la rubia a ver quien nos interrumpía primero ¿Cierto? Por lo menos esta vez nos dejaron un día sin llamadas ─ Edward sonrió levemente, durante la primera luna de miel de su hija, Bella había llamado alrededor de unas quince veces, Rosalie unas veinte y él mismo unas cinco, el mismo día, el primero. Al escuchar el sollozo de su esposa se puso serio.

─ Esta vez es en serio Jacob, tienen que venir, mejor dicho _tienes _que venir a _Forks_ ─ Jacob se puso en alerta. ¿Forks? Hace más de sesenta años que no iba para allá, desde que los Cullen se mudaron. El los había seguido para estar con Reneesme. El iba a La Push hasta que su padre murió.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacen allá? ─ Preguntó preocupado.

─ Ángela Weber ha muerto, Bella… ella te necesita Jake, necesita a un amigo, a su _único_ amigo ─ Jacob se tensó.

─ Vamos enseguida ─ Le dijo seriamente y le colgó.

Preocupado por Bella, Jacob se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Reneesme, se puso un par de shorts de Jean y la observó, se veía tan hermosa que no pudo evitar darle un beso en los labios, ella sonrió y con los ojos cerrados, colocándole una mano en su mejilla le preguntó.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─ Reneesme había mejorado su don, ahora escribía las palabras y las mostraba como si fuera una pizarra en la mente de Jacob.

─ Tenemos que irnos pequeña, a Forks ─ Le respondió suavemente. Nessie se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse, sin preguntar nada más. Sabía que si iban para allá algo malo estaba pasando y no quería retrasarse. Hace mucho que habían dejado aquel lugar porque sus padres fueron al instituto allí y por su eterna apariencia de diecisiete años tuvieron que mudarse para que las personas no sospecharan.

Una hora y media después ya estaban montados en un avión de camino a Washington, en el avión Jacob le explico lo que le había dicho Edward a Reneesme. Ángela Weber era la ultima de los compañeros del instituto de Bella que quedaba viva, Jacob calculaba que habría muerto alrededor de los noventa años, pues habían pasado ochenta años desde el "casi" enfrentamiento con los Vulturis. Bella estaría destrozada.

Al llegar al aeropuerto había un hombre de traje que tenia un cartel que decía: "Jacob y Reneesme Black" Jacob observó a Ness y ambos sonrieron.

─ Alice ─ Dijeron al mismo tiempo y se acercaron al hombre.

El hombre les guió hasta un moderno y deportivo auto de color negro, Jacob sonrió ante la elección de la duende vampiro, sabía que no le decepcionaría, una maquina potente y rápida, tal como la necesitaba, pues quería llegar lo más rápido posible a Bella. Reneesme le dio una propina al hombre y se fueron en el auto, mas que correr parecía que volara, en cuarenta y cinco minutos estaban estacionando en la entrada de la casa blanca de los Cullen. Al lado de un auto deportivo amarillo pollito.

Jacob y Reneesme bajaron tomados de las manos, antes de tocar la puerta se abrió ante ellos, Alice estaba frente a ellos con una sonrisa triste. Jasper estaba quitando el plástico de los muebles a velocidad vampírica, por lo que Jacob asumió que no tenían mucho tiempo de haber llegado.

─ Están en el cementerio de Forks. Reneesme convence a tu padre a que venga, dile que yo vi que era mejor dejarlos solos ─ Ambos asintieron.

Corrieron hasta el bosque, Jacob se desvistió rápidamente, Reneesme tomo su ropa y luego que Jacob se transformara en lobo, corrieron a través del bosque, por mas veloces que los autos modernos eran, no se comparaban con la velocidad de ellos al correr todavía.

Cinco minutos después llegaron al borde del bosque con el cementerio, Jacob notó el olor dulce característico de los vampiros, ahora se había inmunizado al picor que le causaba años atrás, el olor a fresas de su amiga lo reconoció fácilmente.

Bella estaba de rodillas frente a la tumba de la última de sus amigas humanas, la que más había vivido de todos ellos, la que ella consideró realmente su amiga. Cunado se fueron de Forks para evitar sospechas, Bella se había mantenido en contacto con Ángela a través del correo electrónico y postales de los lugares a los que visitaba, Ángela le mandaba miles de fotos, de su boda con Ben, sus hijos con él y la ultima fue de sus dos nietos. Ángela había muerto a sus noventa y siete años de edad; murió mientras dormía, una de sus hijas fue la que le avisó porque había conseguido una postal que Bella le había mandado a Ángela. Apenas leyó lo que decía se montó en una avión y regresó al pueblo que tantos recuerdos le traía, junto a Edward.

Ella sabia que esto pasaría, sabia que llegaría el día en que todos los que ella conoció fallecerían y que ella se quedaría sola, no totalmente sola, pues tenia a su hermoso y amado esposo, su familia y a su hija. Pero eso no hacia que dejara de doler la falta de aquellos que siendo humana consideró amigos. No se arrepentía de su decisión, nunca lo haría y a pesar de que estaba sollozando incontrolablemente mientras era abrazada por su esposo, ella se aseguraba que Edward supiera que no cambiaria nada, se quitaba su escudo para que él pudiera leerle la mente y no se sintiera tan mal como ella. Pues el dolor de uno era el del otro, siempre había sido así.

Perdida en los recuerdos de su vida humana junto Ángela, no había notado que tenían compañía, hasta que estaban muy cerca ya, una brisa le hizo llegar un olor a tierra mojada, madera y bosque, un aroma que ella reconocía también como cualquiera de su familia, pues a él lo consideraba parte de la suya. Levantó el rostro del pecho de su marido y lo observó, allí al lado de su hermosa hija, estaba él, su amigo, su mejor amigo, su único amigo ahora.

Jacob observó a Bella, vio como su pequeño cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por los sollozos silenciosos, Edward la sostenía lo mejor que podía y en su rostro se veía el sufrimiento del vampiro por su amada, el los había visto desde que aparecieron por el bosque, pero Bella no había volteado hasta que estaban a escasos metros de distancia.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Jacob vio el sufrimientos que estos guardaban, los ojos rojos no como si hubiera tomado sangre humana sino por el llanto no derramado, que nunca podría derramar más su amiga, estaba más pálida de lo normal y se sostenía de Edward como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo ultimo no era una novedad realmente.

Jacob soltó a Reneesme y abrió sus brazos en dirección a Bella, sabia que lo que necesitaba ahora no era el amor de su vampiro, sino la amistad de su lobo. En menos de un parpadeo Bella estaba entre sus brazos. Jacob la consoló acariciando su espalda y dándole besos por encima de su cabeza. Pudo observar como Reneesme prácticamente arrastraba a Edward, el vampiro le dio una mirada agradecida a Jacob.

Bella observó como su hija se llevaba a Edward, podría estar muy triste pero siempre estaba conciente de su esposo, simplemente sentía su cercanía o la falta de esta, antes de que desapareciera por el bosque abrió su mente de nuevo "Te amo" le gritó mentalmente "Gracias y no me arrepiento, te elegiría siempre" Agregó, Edward le sonrió ampliamente y desapareció junto con su hija.

─ Ahora puedes dejar de contenerte, ya se ha ido ─ Le dijo suavemente Jacob a Bella una vez que estaba seguro que Edward estaba lejos y no los escucharía.

Bella comenzó a sollozar mas fuerte y con eso su cuerpo temblaba poderosamente, Jacob tuvo que usar su fuerza de licántropo para mantenerla junto a él. Bella dio rienda suelta a su dolor, el dolor por la perdida de su amiga, por la perdida de la ultima persona que la recordaría, por la perdida total de su vida como humana.

Jacob la sostuvo durante ese tiempo, para Bella fueron horas, aunque en realidad pasaron varios minutos, Jacob se separo cuando los sollozos de Bella bajaron su intensidad.

─ Siempre estaré contigo Bella, yo nunca te voy a dejar, no podrás deshacerte de mí ─ Le dijo viéndola a los ojos, Bella le sonrió suavemente ─ Te lo prometí hace años, estaré aquí para ti, nunca te dejaré, amigos por siempre Bella ─ Prometió

─ Gracias Jacob, tu eres y siempre has sido alguien muy especial para mí, mejor amigo, mi hermano.

─ Tu yerno ─ Bromeo Jacob, haciendo que Bella hiciera una mueca y golpeara suavemente su hombro.

─ Lamento haber arruinado tu luna de miel ─ Le dijo abrazándolo de nuevo.

─ Eres una pésima mentirosa Bella, aun siendo un vampiro, aun después de ochenta años. No lo lamentas, a mi no puedes mentirme ─ Le dijo Jacob y sintió como Bella reía contra su pecho.

─ Siempre he sido un libro abierto para ti, ni siquiera me estabas viendo ─ Le respondió con una sonrisa levantando la cabeza y observándolo nuevamente.

─ Solo presto atención a los detalles ─ Le dijo. En eso el teléfono de Jacob sonó, un mensaje, abrió el celular y lo leyó, una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, Bella lo miró con expresión interrogante ─ Vamos ─ Le dijo y la arrastró tomada de la muñeca hacia la entrada del cementerio.

─ ¿A donde…? ─ Bella dejó de preguntar cuando vio las dos motos estacionadas en la entrada, no eran las misma que usaron hace ochenta años, era una versión moderna, una roja y una negra.

Jacob la arrastró hacia la motocicleta roja e hizo que se montara, el se montó de una salto a la negra.

─ Regalo de tu esposo, para que recordemos viejos tiempos ─ Le contestó y la encendió ágilmente ─ ¿Carrera hasta La Push? ─ Le preguntó haciendo rugir el motor ─ Aprovechemos que ahora no terminaremos en la sala de urgencias ─ Bromeó Jake, haciendo que Bella sonriera ampliamente y asintiera.

Con un golpe al acelerador ambos corrieron por las calles de Forks a velocidades que de seguro les causarían varias multas por exceso de velocidad, pero no les importó, Bella amaba la libertad que sentía al sentir el viento sobre sus cabellos, no era como correr, pero aun lo disfrutaba, sin poder evitarlo recordó los días en que montaba para recordar a Edward, aquellos días tan oscuros para ella, recordó como Jacob estuvo allí para ayudarla, animándola y sacándola un poco del agujero en donde la partida de Edward la había dejado.

Bella sabia que amaba a Jacob desde esos momentos, solo que no de la misma forma en que ama a Edward, en esos momentos se había confundido porque era primera vez que sentía el amor, a Jacob lo amaba como a un hermano, como se ama a un amigo, uno que nunca la dejaría.

Jacob ganó, como siempre, terminaron la carrera en el acantilado, aquel fatídico día en que se tiró y provocó que casi perdiera al amor de su vida, y ella misma estuvo a punto de morir, sino hubiera sido por Jacob ella hubiera muerto ahogada o peor en las manos de Victoria. Jacob siempre había estado allí para ella. Se bajaron de las motos y observaron el crepúsculo recostados sobre sus maquinas, sin decir una palabra, entre ellos no eran necesarias, Bella estaba perdida entre recuerdos de aquellos días en el garaje de Billy cuando Jacob la interrumpió.

─ Aun no he cumplido una promesa que te hice ─ Le recordó, con la mirada fija al borde del acantilado, Bella entendió rápidamente y sonrió.

─ Tu siempre cumples tus promesas ─ Afirmó, él le sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

Jacob revisó el compartimiento trasero de su motocicleta, tenia un presentimiento y no se equivocó, de este sacó un short para bañarse y una toalla, cuando se los mostró a Bella ella revisó la suya y había un traje de baño de cuerpo entero y una toalla, con una nota con la elegante escritura de su amado esposo. "Ten cuidado, por favor" decía, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, Edward nunca dejaría de sobreprotegerla.

Ambos fueron detrás de un árbol, lejos de la vista del otro, para cambiarse, un minuto después ya estaban listos, se pusieron uno al lado del otro, se tomaron de las manos y corrieron a velocidad humana pero tomando un impulso sobrenatural y saltaron…

Ambos gritaron fuertemente durante la caída, el sentimiento de vacío en su estomago, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, hasta que el agua los cubrió en su totalidad.

Nadaron hasta la superficie, Bella prácticamente arrastrando a Jacob, pues ella como vampireza tenia mucha mas agilidad en el agua. Cuando salieron intercambiaron miradas y rieron fuertemente.

─ ¿Una carrera a la orilla? ─ Preguntó Jacob después de reírse, Bella acepto, asintiendo con la cabeza.

─ ¿A la cuanta de tres? ─ Preguntó sonriendo, el aceptó.

─ Uno… Dos… ─ Contó Jacob y antes de llegar a tres comenzó a nadar, dejando a Bella sorprendida.

─ Eres un traposo Jacob Black ─ Se quejó, pero lo alcanzó y sobrepaso rápidamente.

Jacob llegó a la orilla segundos después riendo y Bella observándolo con mala cara, el se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

─ Necesitaba alguna ventaja, ya sabes que los chupasangres van mas rápido en el agua ─ Dijo tranquilamente, a Bella no le molestó que le llamara chupasangre, pues el tono de su voz fue tranquilo. Pero lo miró reprobatoriamente.

Jacob se acercó a un árbol caído cuyas ramas enterradas en la arena parecían patas de araña, Bella se sorprendió al notar que era el mismo árbol en el que hace años ellos se sentaron por primera vez.

─ Algunas cosas nunca cambian Bells ─ Le comentó Jacob sentándose en una de sus ramas, ella se sentó a su lado.

─ Cuéntame las historias de ese día, sobre la leyenda de los lobos ─ Le pidió y Jacob sonrió.

─ ¿Te gustan las historias de miedo? ─ Pregunto como hace años lo había echo.

─ Me encantan ─ Le respondió sonriente, porque aun lo recordara.

Cuando las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y Jacob terminó de contarle las leyendas Quileutes y como los Cullen hicieron el tratado con sus antepasados, se regresaron a la casa blanca de los Cullen, cada uno en su moto; grabando a fuego este momento tan especial junto a su amigo, en su mente.

Cuando estacionaron sus motocicletas al frente de la casa, afuera sentados en las escaleras del frente, estaba Edward y Reneesme, esperándolos con una sonrisa. Bella y Jacob se las regresaron, se bajaron de un salto y corrieron a sus parejas, se abrazaron fuertemente.

─ Hable con la familia Bella, ahora que nadie nos conoce podemos regresar a Forks, pero solo si tu quieres ─ Le susurro Edward a su oído con cuidado esperando su reacción, Bella le sonrió ampliamente.

Nada la haría mas feliz, pensó, que regresar al lugar donde su vida cambio, donde conoció a su primer y único amor, donde nació su hija, donde conoció a su mejor amigo. Decidió que recordaría a sus amigos humanos siempre, pero que no se entristecería con su perdida sino al contrario se alegraría por haberlos conocido, a todos Ángela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler y Erick,

─ Me encantaría ─ le respondió.

Y siempre podría apoyarse en aquel no la abandonaría nunca, cuando la oscuridad de la tristeza por la falta de sus amigos la rodeadaza solo tenia que recordar a su sol personal…A su amigo por toda la eternidad. Jacob Black.

**

* * *

Espero que es haya gustado tanto como a mí! Jacob es un amor de hombre y el mejor amigo que una chica podría desear, siempre allí para ti; esa es la manera en que yo lo veo.**

**Feliz día de la Amistad y el Amor para todas!!**

**Besos!! Animenme este dia con un review, si?!?  
**


End file.
